greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Meredith Grey
Meredith Grey ist Chefärztin der Allgemeinchirurgie am Grey+Sloan Memorial Hospital, welches Sie mit einigen Kollegen gekauft hat und in dessen Vorstand sie sitzt. Sie stellt eine der Hauptrollen in der Serie dar. Meredith ist Mitglied der Grey-Familie und der Sheperd-Familie. Biografie Früheres Leben Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Staffel Vier Staffel Fünf Staffel Sechs Staffel Sieben Staffel Acht Staffel Neun Staffel Zehn Staffel Elf Staffel Zwölf Staffel Dreizehn Beziehungen Romanzen Derek Shepherd Merediths und Dereks erstes Zusammentreffen ist in einer Bar am Abend vor Merediths ersten Tag als Assistenzärztin am Seattle Grace Hospital. Die Situation in der Bar wird rückwirkend in der ersten Folge der dritten Staffel erzählt. Derek gesellt sich zu Meredith, sie beginnen Small-Talk und landen später miteinander im Bett. Als Meredith am Morgen zur Arbeit geht, entdeckt sie sehr zu ihrem Entsetzen, dass Derek Oberarzt im Seattle Grace und somit ihr Vorgesetzter ist. Derek will unbedingt mit Meredith ausgehen, die ihn vehement zurückweist, da eine Beziehung zwischen Oberarzt und Assistenzarzt nicht gebilligt wird. Bei einer Party ist Meredith durch den Alkohol weniger gehemmt, weshalb sie in Dereks Auto mit ihm Sex hat. Allerdings werden die beiden hier von Bailey entdeckt, die beiden deutlich macht, dass sie die Beziehung nicht einfach akzeptieren und sie töten wird. Sie macht es der zuvor von Derek bevorzugten Meredith extra schwer. Die beiden führen anfangs eine geheime Beziehung, bis es dann nach und nach jeder mitbekommt. Als Richard Webber von ihnen erfährt, macht er Meredith darauf aufmerksam, dass sie schwanger ist. Er weiß als einziger, dass Derek eine Frau hat,die schwanger ist, die kurze Zeit später wegen ihrer Fehlgeburt am Boden zerstört ist. Dereks Geheimnis fliegt auf, weshalb Meredith zutiefst enttäuscht von ihm ist und ihm strikt aus dem Weg geht und mit ihm Schluss macht. Meredith nimmt vorerst Abstand zu ihm, verlangt später jedoch, dass Derek sich zwischen ihr und Addison entscheidet. Derek will mit Addison mit der er seit 11 Jahre verheiratet ist, noch nicht aufgeben und wählt diese statt Meredith.Addison zieht danach zu Derek in den Wohnwagen und nimmt den ihr angebotenen Job im Seattle Grace an. Meredith und Derek vermeiden nach der Trennung jeglichen Kontakt, bis sie sich dazu entscheiden, eine Freundschaft + zu führen. Jedoch schlafen sie kurze Zeit später, in der Nacht des Seattle Grace Prom, miteinander.Meredith ist aber eigentlich mit dem Tierarzt Finn Dandridge zusammen, während Derek immer noch bei dem Versuch ist, seine Ehe mit Addison zu retten. In dieser Nacht vergisst Meredith ihr Höschen. Am nächsten Tag findet Addison Meredith's Höschen und realisiert, dass ihre Ehe mit Derek keine Chance mehr hat. Später, als Derek Addison und Mark Sloan erneut in flantigranti erwischt. Derek will Meredith zurück und gesteht ihr, dass er sie liebt. Meredith versucht zwischen Derek und Finn zu wählen, kann sich aber nicht entscheiden und beschließt erstmal mit beiden auszugehen, um herauszufinden, welcher der Richtige ist. Nachdem die Rivalen eine Zeit lang um Meredith kämpfen, beschließt Derek ein besserer Mensch zu werden, sie loszulassen und Finn den Vortritt zu gewähren. Meredith merkt, dass sie die ganze Zeit nur Derek wollte und trennt sich von Finn. Sie erzählt dies Derek nicht sofort, da er gerade mitten in der Scheidung mit Addison steckt und sie ihm Freiraum geben möchte. Als sie es Derek endlich erzählt, hat dieser in der Zwischenzeit erfahren, dass Addison und Mark, nachdem er nach Seattle gegangen war, noch Monate zusammen gelebt hatten und das Ganze nicht nur ein One-Night-Stand war. Später versöhnen sie sich wieder und kommen erneut zusammen. Doch mit der Zeit wirft Derek Meredith vor, dass sie ihn dauernd verlassen würde und sie sich Sorgen machen sollte, dass sein Highlight der Woche das Treffen und Flirten mit der Fehlgeburt war. Er fordert erneut von ihr sich bewusst für eine Beziehung zu entscheiden. Als Burke Christina am Altar stehen lässt, hat sie das Gefühl das Beziehung nicht funktionieren und trennt sich von Derek. Trotzdem haben sie noch Sex miteinander, bis Derek die OP-Schwester Rose küsst und Meredith alles abbricht. Die beiden starten eine klinische Studie, während Derek mit Rose zusammen kommt, wird Meredith klar, dass sie starke Gefühle für Derek empfindet. Nachdem der letzte Patient aus der klinischen Studie die Operation überlebt, sucht Meredith Derek auf, um ihm endlich zu zeigen, wie ernst ihr die Beziehung ist. Als Untermauerung dieses Faktes entwirft sie ein Grundriss ihres zukünftigen Hauses und präsentiert es auf seinem Grumdstück als Haus aus Kerzen. Sie küssen sich und kommen wieder zusammen. Meredith versucht die Beziehung vorranzutreiben und fragt Derek, ob er bei ihr einziehen möchte. Sie bleiben zusammen und nach dem Besuch von Dereks Mutter, entscheidet Derek, Meredith mit dem Verlobungsring, den seine Mutter ihm gab, einen Antrag zu machen. Derek plant die Verlobung lange, denn laut Mark muss er den perfekten Zeitpunkt finden. Er verwirft seine Pläne jedoch, als er eine Patientin versehentlich tötet und dies ihm sehr nahe geht. Richard informiert Meredith über den Ring, da er nicht weiter weiß. Als sie jedoch beim Wohnwagen ankommt, wirft Derek vor Wut auf sich selbst den Ring in den Wald. Später, als es Derek wieder besser geht, entschuldigt er sich und Meredith verzeiht ihm. Kurz darauf verloben sie sich und planen ihre Hochzeit. Am Tag ihrer Hochzeit jedoch schenken sie Alex und Izzie die Hochzeit, die Krebs, Stadium 4, hat und sich schon lange eine Hochzeit in weiß wünscht. Meredith und Derek "heiraten" schlussendlich im Krankenhausstress im Umkleideraum und schreiben ihr Versprechen auf einen Post-It. Nach der Post-It-Hochzeit, seit der sie sich Mann und Frau nennen, findet Meredith heraus, dass sie schwanger ist. Der Amoklauf des Mannes einer verstorbenen Patientin, bei dem Derek angeschossen wird, traumatisiert beide, vor allem da Meredith auf Grund der vielen Ereignissen an dem Tag, eine Fehlgeburt erleidet. Meredith wartet lange, bis sie es Derek erzählt. Die beiden versuchen dann erneut ein Kind zu zeugen, jedoch erfährt Meredith beim Frauenarzt, dass sie einen feindlichen Uterus hat. Als Derek dann Zola, ein afrikanisches Weisenmädchen behandelt, war für ihn klar, dass er sie adoptieren möchte. Damit sie Zola einfacher adoptieren können, heiraten sie formell. Derek beginnt mit einer klinischen Studie über Alzheimer, bei der Meredith ihm hilft, bei der sie versuchen eine Heilung für die Krankheit Merediths Mutter zu finden. Als Adele Webber ebenfalls an Alzheimer erkrankt und auch an der klinischen Studie teilnimmt, vertauscht Meredith, von ihren Emotionen gesteuert, das Placebo damit Adele das aktive Medikament bekommt. Alex bemerkt, was vorgeht und versucht ihr klar zu machen, dass sie Dereks Studie sabotiert hat. Meredith sieht ihren Fehler nicht ein und Alex verplappert sich bei Owen, als er betrunken auf ihn trifft. Owen alarmiert daraufhin Derek und Richard. Derek und Meredith streiten sich und er wirft ihr vor, dass sie nicht wisse was richtig und falsch ist und man so kein Kind erziehen könne. Die beiden brauchen lange bis sie sich wieder verstehen, vor allem da ihnen Zola wegen der Trennung weggenommen wird. Nach den vielen Krisen werden sie wieder eine Familie und Alex schafft es, dass die beiden Zola zurückbekommen. Sogar der Flugzeugabsturz, bei dem Merediths Schwester Lexie sowie Dereks bester Freund Mark sterben und Dereks Hand schwer verletzt wird, ändert nichts daran. Dann erfährt Meredith, dass sie erneut von Derek Schwanger ist. Während eines starken Sturmes gebährt Meredith den Jungen, welchen sie dann Derek Bailey (nach Miranda Bailey) nennen. Der anschließende Elternurlaub verlangt den beiden alles ab. Derek und Meredith meistern die Zeit aber zusammen und stehen in der 4. Folge der 10. Staffel wieder gemeinsam im OP. Nachdem Derek ein Angebot von den Präsidenten bekam,zerstritten sie sich da Meredith in Seattle bleiben wollte stand das Krankenhaus was den Namen ihrer Familie trug,außerdem war Alex und der Rest dort.Nach langen hin und her fuhr Derek schließlich alleine los(Mit meredith's Einverständnis) und half später bei einen Autounfall,er selber gerat später auch in ein und starb später an den Folgen daran.Sein Tod wird in Staffel 11 folge 21 (Ein hoher Preis) bekannt,er starb in Beisein von Meredith die Ihn mit den Worten 'Derek..Derek.. Derek...Es ist Okey,du kannst gehen,wir kommen zurecht..' Gehen ließ. Finn Dandridge Finn Dandridge ist der Tierarzt von Doc, dem Hund von Meredith und Derek. Er trifft Meredith das erste Mal, als Doc krank wird und sie ihn zu Finn in die Klinik bringt. Die beiden fangen an, sich zu treffen und kommen so auch zusammen. Am Seattle Grace Prom sagt Finn Meredith, dass er Pläne für ihre Zukunft habe. Meredith versucht ihr bestes, damit die Beziehung funktioniert, betrügt Finn jedoch mit Derek. Als Finn das erfährt, will er das Ganze vergessen. Derek gesteht Meredith jedoch seine Liebe und sie kann sich nicht zwischen Finn und Derek entscheiden. Nachdem Derek sie freigibt merkt sie, dass sie Gefühle für ihn hegt und beendet die Beziehung mit Finn. Nathan Riggs Zuerst kann Meredith, Riggs nicht leiden, da er mit Owen eine "Vorgeschichte" hat und sie Christina versprochen hat auf Owen Acht zu geben. Auch, wenn sie sich offensichtlich nicht leiden können, fangen sie an sich zu mögen. Am Ende der 12. Staffel "streiten" sie sich, was mit viermaligem Sex im Auto endet. Bei Amelia's Hochzeit lächelt Nathan, Meredith zu. Die Staffel endet damit, dass Maggie, Meredith erzählt, dass sie Riggs sehr gerne hat und sie denkt, dass er sie auch mag. Meredith lächelt gequält. Noch auf der Hochzeit von Amelia und Owen macht Nathan Äußerungen an Meredith, dass er mehr von ihr will. Durch das Ereignis mit Alex und Andrew, bei dem Meredith niemandem erzählt, was sie weiß, verliert Maggie an Vertrauen zu Meredith und geht auf Distanz. Das ist der Grund, weshalb Meredith Nathan sagen muss, dass sie nicht das Gleiche fühlt wie er, da sie Maggie nicht ein zweites Mal verletzen möchte. Die Aussage ist aber schnell wieder vergessen, da Nathan Meredith hinterherjagt und er sie immer weiter in Verlegenheit bringt. Familie Zola Grey Shepherd Meredith und Derek trafen Zola als sie Teil von Alex' Programm aus Afrika ins Krankenhaus gebracht wurde. Erst Kürzlich wurde dem Paar gesagt, dass Meredith einen feindlichen Uterus hat und es schwierig wird, Kinder zu kriegen. Als Derek Zola behandelte verliebte er sich sofort in das kleine Mädchen und spielte mit dem Gedanken sie zu adoptieren. Meredith brauchte etwas länger, mochte Zola aber ebenfalls schnell. Zola durfte Probehalber zu Derek und Meredith, jedoch passierte zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Alzheimer-Geschichte, bei der Meredith Dereks klinische Studie sabotierte. Die Sozialarbeiterin fand heraus, dass die beiden nicht mehr zusammen lebten und nahm ihnen Zola wieder weg. Meredith und Derek versuchten die Probleme aus der Welt zu schaffen und kamen wieder zusammen. Die Sozialarbeiterin sagte ihnen jedoch, sie hätten schlechte Karten Zola wieder zu bekommen. Alex wollte das so nicht akzeptieren und ging zum Richter, um ihm zu zeigen, dass Zola keine besseren Eltern haben könne, als Meredith und Derek. Später, nachdem Meredith und Derek gerade damit abgeschlossen haben, klingelt es an der Tür und sie bekommen Zola zurück. Derek Bailey Shepherd Meredith und Dereks erster Sohn, der am Tag des grossen Sturmes per Kaiserschnitt auf die Welt gekommen ist. Er wurde nach der Ärztin Dr. Miranda Bailey benannt. Lexie Grey Meredith mochte Lexie, ihre Halbschwester, zuerst überhaupt nicht. Sie mochte nicht, dass Lexie ihr folgte oder mit Derek über sie sprach. Meredith sagte sogar, dass Lexie jemand ist, den sie nie kennen lernen wollte. Bis sie dann realisiert, dass sie gar nicht Lexie selbst hasst, sondern nur die Tatsache, dass sie das glückliche Kind ihres Vaters ist. Nach einem harten Tag, an dem es Lexie sehr schlecht ging, brachte Christina Lexie zu Meredith nach Hause. Meredith beschloss darauf hin, es zumindest mit Lexie zu versuchen und die beiden tranken Tequila und tanzten durch das Haus. Am nächsten Morgen machte Meredith Lexie sogar Frühstück und diese freute sich so sehr, dass sie es ass, obwohl sie wusste das sie eine allergische Reaktion bekommen würde. Die beiden freundeten sich an und später gaben George O'Malley, ein guter Freund der beide, und Lexie ihre Wohnung auf und zogen zu Meredith. Später verstanden sie sich so gut, dass Meredith Thatcher ein Stück ihrer Leber abgibt, weil Lexie sie darum bat und Meredith nicht wollte, dass sie ihren Vater verlor. Als Lexie dann eifersüchtig auf April wurde, als sie ein Geheimnis von Meredith teilten, erzählte Meredith ihr ebenfalls das Geheimnis und sagte zu ihr "du bist nicht verrückt, du bist eine Grey und meine Schwester, Lexie!" Lexie verstarb dann beim Flugzeugabsturz und Meredith brauchte lange, bis sie das verdaut hatte. Ellis Grey Ellis Grey war die Mutter von Meredith. Ihre Beziehung war nicht sonderlich gut, da Ellis wegen ihrer Affäre mit Richard Webber und ihre Arbeit als Ärztin, Meredith als Kind oft vergass. Nach dem College, als Meredith mit ihrer Freundin durch Europa reiste, bekam sie ein Anruf, dass ihre Mutter Alzheimer hat. Auf Bitte von Ellis erzählt sie niemandem davon und besuchte sie jedoch öfters im Heim. Mit der Zeit konnte Ellis ihre Tochter nicht mehr erkennen und fing an von alten Zeit mit Richard zu erzählen. Als Ellis einmal wieder klar war, war sie enttäuscht von Meredith. Später, kurz bevor Ellis starb, sah Meredith Ellis in einer Illusion, in der sie einander umarmten und ihre Mutter Meredith sagte, dass sie aussergewöhnlich sei und aussergewöhnlich bleiben werde. Nachdem Ellis starb, fand Meredith ihre alten Tagebücher und fing an diese zu lesen. Sie fand heraus, wer ihre Mutter überhaupt war und merkte, dass sie sie mochte. Ausserdem bemerkte sie, dass Ellis ziemlich ähnlich wie ihre beste Freundin, Christina Yang, war. Thatcher Grey Wegen Ellis und Richards Affäre, hat Thatcher seine Familie verlassen, als Meredith noch sehr klein war. Ellis bat ihn, Meredith nicht zu besuchen und deswegen traf Thatcher Meredith erst wieder, als Meredith in den dreissiger war und herausfand, dass er eine andere Familie hatte. Seine Frau, Eileen, versuchte oft die beiden zusammen zu bringen, was sie dann auch versuchten. Als Eileen bei einer Operation starb, gab Thatcher Meredith die Schuld und schlug sie in seiner Wut sogar ins Gesicht. Er wollte auch nicht, dass Meredith an der Beerdigung teilnahm. Wochen später, kam er zurück ins Seattle Grace und entschuldigte sich bei Meredith und sagte ihr er sei stolz auf sie. Lexie erzählte Meredith danach, dass er das nur sagte, weil er betrunken war. Thatcher startete danach einen Entzug und hatte auch erste Erfolge. Er bat darum Meredith und Lexie um Entschuldigung und die beiden verziehen ihm. Ein paar Monate später wurde er mit einer Leberzirrhose ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Er brauchte dringend eine Lebertransplantation, dafür musste er aber zuerst mindestens ein Jahr trocken sein, er war es erst seit 90 Tagen. Da nur Meredith ein passender Spender war willigte sie, jedoch nur wegen Lexie, die Transplantation ein. Eileen Grey Eileen war die Frau von Thatcher, Merediths Vater. Als Ellis starb, half Eileen Meredith nach einem harten Start der beiden. Eileen wusch ihre Kleider, machte Essen für sie und war praktisch Merediths Ersatzmutter. Eileen verstarb wegen Komplikationen bei einem relativ einfachen OP. Doc Doc war Dereks, Addisons, Izzies und Merediths Hund. Er war sehr verspielt, was George und Izzie schnell zu viel wurde. Wegen der Freundschaft zwischen ihr und Derek willigten er und Addison ein, Doc zu sich zu nehmen. Etwas später wurde bei Doc Knochenkrebs diagnostiziert und er musste eingeschläfert werden. Meredith und Derek begruben ihn an seinem Lieblingsplatz auf Dereks Grundstück. Maggie Pierce Maggie ist Merediths Halbschwester, die Tochter von Ellis Grey und Richard Webber. Sie wurde als Neugeborenes adoptiert und zog nach Seattle, da sie mehr über ihre leibliche Mutter erfahren wollte und fing an im Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital zu arbeiten. Maggie und Meredith hatte eine Auseinandersetzung, als Maggie beschloss zu erzählen, dass Meredith ihre Schwester ist. Meredith glaubte ihr nicht und recherchierte mit Hilfe von Alex, ob das möglich war. Sie kam zum Entschluss, dass Ellis Maggies leibliche Mutter sein muss. Trotzdem ignorierten sich die beiden. Derek drängte Meredith dann dazu, den ersten Schritt zu gehen, also zeigte sie Maggie die alten Tagebücher von Ellis aus der Zeit, als Maggie geboren wurde. Trivia *War vor ihrem Medizinstudium ein ziemliches Party-Girl. *Meredith liebt Tequila. *Musste sich in der erste Folge übergeben. *Merediths Lieblingsbands aus den 80er Jahren sind 'Duran Duran','The Go Go's' und die 'Eurythmics'. *Meredith mag keine großen Hochzeiten. *Meredith liebt Erdbeereis und Vanilleeis. *Ihre Blutgruppe ist AB. *Webber sagt, dass Meredith die besten chirurgischen Fähigkeiten der Assistenzärzte hat. Callie stimmt ihm später zu. *Wenn sie high vom Morphin oder betrunken ist, ist sie glücklich und fröhlich. *Merediths erste Patientin war Katie Bryce. *In dem urprüglischen Piloten-Skript, war Meredith 32 Jahre alt, als sie mit ihrerer Ausbildung anfing. (Dies wurde nie erwähnt); In 5.15 sagt sie zu Sadie, dass sie beide keine 25 mehr wären und nicht mehr durch Europa reisen können; Weil ein Anwendungszyklus der medizinischen Fakultät mindestens ein Jahr dauert (in den Vereinigten Staaten) und weil die Fakultät ingesamt 4 Jahre dauert, ist sie mindestens 31 am Anfang der Serie; Als Thatcher, ihr Vater, sie verlassen hat war sie 5 Jahre alt, und ihre Halbschwester 24 Jahre alt ist, weist es auch darauf hin, dass Meredith mindestens 30/31 Jahre alt war als sie anfing. *In Staffel 11 Episode 3 betrinken sich Alex und Meredith zusammen und "überprüfen" Pierce. Dabei finden sie heraus, dass Maggie am 22.11.1983 geboren ist. In der Episode als Maggie Mer gesteht, dass sie Schwestern sind, sagt Meredith zu Pierce, dass diese fünf Jahre jünger als sie sei. Demnach ist Meredith Jahrgang 1978, also 38 Jahre alt. *Hat Angst Alzheimer zu bekommen, genau wie ihre Mutter. *Bleibt in schwierigen und stressigen Situationen immer ruhig. * Sie verlor ihre Jungfräulichkeit an Paul Waxmen in der Highschool. * Färbte sich in der Highschool die Haare pink und trug nur schwarze Kleidung. *Wird in der 9. Staffel von ihren Anfängern Medusa genannt, da sie äußerst streng zu ihnen ist. *In "Genug ist genug" (2.02) äußert sie die Meinung, die Schuld am Elend der Welt und ihrer selbst liegt einzig und allein bei den Männern und ihren Penissen. *Alle wichtigen Szenen zwischen Derek und ihr geschehen im Fahrstuhl (intensiver Kuss; Heiratsantrag; Verlobung; Sex) *Sie nennt sich selbst gerne dunkel und verdreht. *Jedes Mal, wenn sie im Traum daran denkt, dass ihr Ehemann Derek Sheperd tot ist, fängt sie an zu schreien und zu weinen. Als er am Ende der elften Staffel tatsächlich stirbt, bleibt sie jedoch gefasst und sagt: "Es ist okay, du kannst gehen. *Ihr Mobilboxpasswort ist 1515 *ihr Handycode ist 1008 *Trägt seit Dereks Tod seine OP-Haube *Trägt immer schwarze Converse Meredith' wichtigste Bezugspersonen *Cristina (beste Freundin) *Alex (Busen Freund) *Derek (Ehemann) ' → mehr über die Beziehung' *Richard ("Ersatzvater" - Affäre ihrer Mutter) *Lexie (kleine Schwester -''erstes Familienmitglied, zu dem sie eine gute Beziehung aufbaut'') *Margaret (Halbschwester) *Zola (adoptierte Tochter) *Bailey (Sohn mit Derek) *Ellis (Tochter mit Derek, nach seinem Tod) Meredith' Geschichte in Bildern MerDer.jpg|Staffel 1: Meredith trifft Derek in Joe's Bar|link=Nur 48 Stunden MerDer Aufzug.jpg|Staffel 1: Meredith will zunächst keine Beziehung zu ihrem Vorgesetzten|link=Staffel 1 2.jpg|Staffel 1: Meredith lässt George und Izzie bei ihr einziehen ITunes 2012-02-15 21-00-46-18.jpg 2.03.jpg|Meredith bespricht ihre Probleme immer mit ihrer besten Freundin Cristina|link=Cristina Yang Finn Dandridge 2.jpg|Staffel 2: Meredith beginnt eine Beziehung mit Finn|link=Staffel 2 Derek oder finn.jpg|Staffel 3: Meredith muss sich zwischen Derek und Finn entscheiden|link=Staffel 3 3.17.jpg|Staffel 3: Meredith fällt bei der Versorgung von Opfern der Fährenkatastrophe ins Hafenbecken|link=Verschwunden 3.17 (1).jpg|Staffel 3: Meredith trifft im Jenseits ihre Mutter, die sie ermutigt sich fürs Leben zu entscheiden|link=Tot Cristina bei Meredith am bett.jpg|Staffel 3: Meredith entscheidet sich in letzter Sekunde fürs Leben und ihr Herz fängt wieder an zu schlagen|link=Tot 3.17 (2).jpg|Staffel 3: Während Meredith gerettet werden kann, stirbt ihre Mutter|link=Ellis Grey 4.jpg|Staffel 4: Meredith muss mit ansehen, wie Derek eine Beziehung mit Rose beginnt|link=Staffel 4 4.17.jpg|Staffel 4: Meredith baut auf Dereks Grundsütck ein Haus aus Kerzen, Derek macht mit Rose Schluss|link=Freiheit, Teil 2 Meredith'frisur.jpg|Staffel 5: Meredith hat Bammel vor der Begegnung mit Dereks Mutter|link=Herzrasen 5.19 Liebesbrief im Aufzug.jpg|Staffel 5: Derek macht Meredith im Aufzug einen Antrag|link=Liebesbrief im Aufzug Derek Tür.jpg|Staffel 6: Meredith führt mit Derek eine glückliche Klebezettel-Ehe|link=Staffel 6 6.jpg|Staffel 6: Meredith hält Lexie als große Schwester einen Vortrag über Seitensprünge|link=Die Entweder-Oder-Falle 6.24.jpg|Staffel 6: Meredith muss während des Amoklaufs Owen operieren, während Cristina Derek operiert, und verliert dabei ihr Baby|link=Der Tod und seine Freunde(1)&(2) 7.01.jpg|Staffel 7: Meredith wird Trauzeugin bei Cristinas Hochzeit|link=Neugeboren Derek 7.0 Gefängnis.jpg|Staffel 7: Meredith muss Derek einige Male aus dem Gefängnis abholen, wegen zu schnellem Fahren|link=Neugeboren 7.03.jpg|Meredith lernt Dereks SchwesterAmelia kennen und erfährt einiges über Dereks Kindheit|link=Amelia Shepherd 7.15.jpg|Staffel 7: Meredith darf zum ersten Mal allein die Notaufnahme leiten|link=Die goldene Stunde 7.16.jpg|Staffel 7: Bei Adele Webber werden Anzeichen von Demenz festgestellt; Meredith bringt sie in die Studie und manipuliert sie so, dass Adele das Medikament erhält|link=Adele Webber 7.17.jpg|Staffel 7: Callie ist schwanger und bekommt kurz darauf ein gesundes Mädchen; Meredith fragt sich,warum alle sogar ungewollt ein Baby kriegen, nur sie nicht.|link=Calliope Torres Meredith,derek zola.jpg|Meredith und Derek wollen Zola adoptieren|link=Überlebenskampf standesamt.jpg|Staffel 7: Sie heiraten standesamtlich, um für die Adoption endlich offziell verheiratet zu sein.|link=Weiße Hochzeit 8.02(1).jpg|Staffel 7: Nachdem Derek Meredith wegen der Verfälschung der Studie nicht mehr trauen kann und sie sich trennen. Nimmt die Sozialarbeiterin Zola wieder mit 8.07 MerDer.jpg|Staffel 8: Später jedoch haben sie sich ausgesprochen und Derek sagt, dass er ihr, was das Muttersein angeht, immer vertrauen würde, im Job jedoch nicht, weswegen sie die Neurochirugie verlässt. Auch als Zola noch nicht wieder da ist, kommen sie wieder zusammen. Evf.jpg|Staffel 8: Meredith und Derek bekommen Zola zurück. Tumblr ly41295DxH1qzjqiao1 500.png|Staffel 8: Der erste Geburtstag von Zola. Kjhgfd.jpg|Staffel 8: Meredith, Derek und Zola sehen einen Löwen. Dfgh.jpg|Staffel 8: Callie hilft Meredith für ihre Abschlussprüfungen zu lernen. 0987654.jpg|Staffel 8: Meredith wird fast von den Prüfungen ausgeschlossen, weil sie von Zola die Magen-Darm-Grippe bekommen hat, schafft es letztendlich aber doch noch die Prüfung zu überstehen. Üölkjhgf.jpg|Staffel 8: Alle, außer April haben ihre Abschlussprüfung bestanden. 55.jpg|Staffel 8: Meredith, Derek, Cristina, Arizona, Lexie und Mark kommen in einen Flugzeugabsturz. Lexie stirbt noch am Umfallsort, aber alle anderen können zum Krankenhaus gebracht werden. 115678.jpg|Staffel 9: Meredith ist jetzt Oberärztin und ist sichtlich zufrieden, dass ihre Assistenzärzte sie "Medusa" nennen. 22.jpg|Staffel 9: Alle Ärzte sind am Boden zerstört, als Mark stirbt. 33.jpg|Staffel 9: Derek will wegziehen. Meredith ist dagegen. Letztendlich entscheiden sie sich doch zu bleiben. 44.jpg|Staffel 9: Meredith und Derek freuen sich darüber, dass sie noch ein Kind bekommen. 55jnhgtrfgbnmkjhgb.jpg|Staffel 9: Derek's Schwester Liz kommt nach Seattle um Derek einen Nerv zu transplantieren. 66.jpg|Staffel 9:Meredith ist Brautjungfer bei Mirandas Hochzeit. Am selben Tag stirbt Adele, an den Folgen einer OP, welche Meredith durchgeführt hat. Richard und Meredith trauern zusammen. A.jpg|Staffel 9:Alle Überlebenden des Flugzeugabsturzes verklagen das Krankenhaus und bekommen dann je 15 Mio Dollar. Dadurch muss das Krankenhaus aber einen neuen Käufer finden, da es pleite ist. B.jpg|Staffel 9:Nachdem Meredith ihre Probleme mit Stimmungsschwankungen gelöst hat,hat sie angefangen sich damit Panik zu machen, das das Baby eine Krankheit haben könnte. Irgendwann hatte Derek davon genug und sie ließen einen Ultraschall machen. Sie werden einen gesunden Jungen bekommen. C.jpg|Staffel 9: Niemand war so richtig einverstanden mit "Pegasus", welche das Krankenhaus ursprünglich kaufen sollten und deswegen planten die Ärzte es selbst zu kaufen. Nach ein paar Problemen schafften sie es, das Krankenhaus zu kaufen. D.jpg|Staffel 9: Meredith lässt sich von Miranda auf das Alzheimer-Gen testen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass sie positiv für einige Marker getestet wurde. D1.jpg|Staffel 9: Da Meredith jetzt kurz vor der Geburt steht ist Derek sehr besorgt und will dass sie es langsam angeht. Sie hört nicht und fällt im Treppenhaus. Ihre Ärztin sagt ihr, dass alles mit dem Baby ok ist. E.jpg|Staffel 9:Meredith' Fruchtblase platzt und als sie kurz davor ist mit pressen anzufangen, stellt ihre Ärztin fest, dass sie einen Kaiserschnitt durchführen müssen. Die Lichter im ganzen Krankenhaus gehen aus, doch sie führen die OP trotzdem durch. Alles läuft gut, bis Dr.Ross die Blutung nicht stillen kann. Dr.Bailey findet eine Blutung an der Milz und Meredith kommt gerade so durch. F.jpg|Staffel 9:Derek, Meredith und Zola freuen sich über die Geburt von Derek Bailey Shepherd. Üüüüü.jpg|Staffel 10: Meredith ist überrascht und muss, als Richard operiert werden muss als Ansprechpartner für Notfälle für ihn entscheiden. Später ist er auf sie sauer, dass sie ihn nicht hat sterben lassen. GA1003-00468.jpg|Staffel 10: Callie schläft jetzt mit Sofia bei Meredith und Derek mit im Haus und hilft ihnen. Trotzdem schlafen Meredith und Derek immer wieder an allen nur Möglichen Stellen ein. 10x10-12.jpg|Staffel 10: Nachdem Cristina Meredith von einer OP abgezogen hat, geraten die beiden in einen riesigen Streit, welcher droht, ihre Freundschaft zu zerstören. en:Meredith_Grey fr:Meredith_Grey Kategorie:Chirurg Kategorie:Assistentsarzt Kategorie:Allgemeinchirurgie Kategorie:Oberarzt Kategorie:Chefarzt